


The Scars of Battle

by NightshadeKitten



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Black Velvet - Freeform, Death, F/F, I'm so sorry, One Shot, no happy ending, sad end, very quick one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeKitten/pseuds/NightshadeKitten
Summary: A quick angsty Black Velvet scene for Micki. I am so, so, so sorry.TW for death and implied suicidal ideation.





	The Scars of Battle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Micki Senpai](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Micki+Senpai).



“Blake...? Is...is that you?”

The familiar, lilted voice chimed weakly through the air. A pair of dark brown eyes sought out the black-haired lover knelt by her side, trying to focus, to see, to meet amber.

“We're gonna get you help, Vel, it's gonna be okay, just hold my hand tight, okay? You hold my hand as tight as you can.”

Velvet did as she was asked, slowly. Her grip felt...weak. Her palm felt exceedingly sweaty – was it Blake's that was? She tried to focus again. Little came into view, little sharpened up for her, other than the gentle orange glow nearby. The warmth felt wonderful.

“Just hold tight...”

Blake's hand tightened in Velvet's, and held close.

“I need a fucking medic, please, someone...!”

Velvet furrowed her brow, and tried to sit up – Blake met her and immediately kept her still, her confusion exacerbated. Blake held tighter.

“Vel, you gotta stay still and stay laying down. You're...y-you're hurt, Bun, you're gonna be fine though. We're gonna get you through this. Just stay with me, okay? Stay still and hold tight.”

Blake continued to flit her gaze around, shouting, lost into the night. A few faces came and went, here and there, as the minutes ticked by, the hours, the seconds? She wasn't sure. They seemed to give her a berth.

“Oh my god thank you please help me.”

Velvet tried to gaze up – focus came slowly, and blurry. Someone unfamiliar was there, talking to Blake. Words lost their clarity as they floated through the air, leaving her with only bits, pieces.

“Triage...nothing...”

“What...have to...I won't...”

“...Sorry, Blake.”

“...As you...be.”

The stranger left.

 

“Blake...?”  
Velvet's voice sounded...weaker, to her. More distant. Softer. She was tired. Very tired.

“Vel, sweetie. Hey. Listen, sweetie, the medics are gonna, gonna take...take care of you, okay? You just gotta hang on.”

Blake's voice was shakier than ever. Velvet reached a hand up towards Blake's face, touching her, gently. Her fingers traced those cheeks she'd come to adore, felt into the midnight tresses of beautiful shadow. Why was Blake crying?

“What's...?”

“Just...please, Velvet. I need you...t-...”

Blake broke down, in that moment. She doubled over, sobbing. Weeping. Holding tightly onto Velvet's hand as she screamed into the night.

“Blake, it's okay...listen, Blake...I'm just a little tired,” she said, slowly.

Blake gazed back to the beautiful upperclassman she'd pledged so much to, through tears streaming down her face.

“I just need to rest. Give me a good night kiss, yeah?”

Blake's face contorted into a gentle smile, after the war in herself. She leaned in, and pressed her lips softly to Velvet's, holding closely. Tears streaked from Blake to Velvet's cheeks as she did, met forehead to forehead moments after.

“Good night, Bun. I love you, and I'll...I'll see you when we wake up. I'm gonna rest after you fall asleep, too.”

“Maybe we'll dream together,” Velvet spoke, whisper silent. “I love you too,” she got out. Sleep called to her, drifting into her mind.

She let a breath out.

She fell to rest.

Blake fell back to a broken state. She never left that spot, never left the side of the girl she'd only met months ago, fell in love with so deeply. A girl she'd bonded with, fought Grimm with, and become friends and confidants with. A girl she'd have been so happy to take home, to face her parents.  
A girl she simply loved.

Blake would pursue her as soon as she was away from everyone else. For now?

It was time again to run.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't ban me


End file.
